Shattered Hearts
by Mrs. Sammy Winchesters
Summary: All the characters mainly will be in it such as Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Elena, Katherine, Tatia, Kol, Elijah, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy and so on. It starts out as Stefan wanting to leave mystic falls after he hears about Damon and Elena.


**Stefan was planning to leave Mystic Falls after all that had conspired with Elena and Damon, he couldn't just stick around and watch their love fest, it was making him sick and he couldn't handle it anymore, He told Klaus and Rebekah he was going to go look for the cure but he kinda fibbed, he didn't know if he actually wanted to looked for the cure. He thought why now he been a vampire this long why change it now. He headed to a train station, he took the next train out of Mystic Falls. He took the next available seat across from a young petite brunett girl. Stefan didn't notice it at first until he looked but the girl looked an awfully alot like Elena. Maybe he was just hallucinating after all he and Elena did just break up. The girl looked at him and she gave a soft smile.**

**"Hello, Do I know you?"**

**She asked gently and calm, Stefan stared for a minute he was right she did look just like Elena as well as Katherine, but she wasn't them, the resemblence was magnificent. **

**"I am sorry to stare, that is quite rude of me, I don't think you know me but I might know you."**

**"But I don't think we have ever met that i recall of?"**

**"No we have never met, But you are Petrova right?"**

**"As the matter of fact I am. Who are you?"**

**She started getting a bit frustrated with this stranger on the train that she barely knew that knew stuff about her apparently.**

**"I am Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."**

**"As in the Salvatore brothers?"**

**"Yes I am the younger one, you must be Tatia."**

**"Tatia, yeah that's me, oh no your an associate of Niklaus."**

**She said starting to get terrified that Klaus may have found her.**

**"Please don't tell him I am here or that you found me."**

**"That is kind of hard being that he is still in Mystic falls and I am leaving there and I don't think I plan on going back."**

**Stefan sighed at the thought of talking about his home like that.**

**"Oh your not going back ? Mind if i ask why?"**

**"It's along story, I am sure you don't want to hear it."**

**Stefan sighed.**

**"Actually this train ride maybe awhile so it says I have all the time in the world so how about you tell me?"**

**Stefan sighed again he realized this girl wasn't going to give up so he gave in just like he always had with Elena but She was no Elena.**

**"Well let's make a long story short."**

**"Don't leave out the juicy stuff though."**

**"Fine, So Katherine Pierce she turned me & my Brother Damon into vampires than my dad found out and spiked my drink, I felt betrayed by Katherine While Damon was obsessed with her for years. I went on with my life til ...Elena..."**

**He Stopped as he said Elena's name he knew this was gonna be hard to talk about but he felt maybe it would be good to get it off his chest.**

**"Whose Elena?"**

**Tatia asked.**

**"Elena is the reason I am leaving Mystic Falls well actually Damon and her both are, You see she choose me than I couldn't save her the night she died but that is what she wanted was for me to save her friend Matt and I did what she wanted and I don't regret that."**

**He paused.**

**"I know what your thinking I let her die but no She isn't dead she became a vampire, and we stayed together for a little while but I could sense she was different she became colder as a vampire, and she started to fall for my brother and when i dumped her i found out from our friend Caroline that Damon and Elena slept together and I couldn't take that at first Caroline and I thought it was from a sire bond that Elena did all this but Damon let her go and Elena showed her true colors especially since Rebekah Klaus sister compelled Elena to tell us how she really felt, That's when Elena ripped my heart out. At first I was going to search for the cure with Rebekah but I don't know if i want the cure so I need a break from all of Mystic Falls and this is how i became on this train and met you."**

**He said breathing heavily.**

**"I see and their is a cure now? Rebekah is in Mystic Falls? Are her and Niklaus still fighting like usual and what about Elijah and Kol?"**

**"Yes their is cure but a vampire hunter has to complete it's kill to get the cure. Yes Rebekah just got undaggered recently and they always argue. As for Elijah and Kol I have no idea although I heard from Elena's friend Bonnie that she spotted Kol but I never actually saw him."**

**"I never thought they would still be in Mystic Falls or go back there. I haven't been there in decades."**

**"There's not much to see, it's still the same old same town it's always been."**

**The train got a bit bumpy it was at a stop letting passengers on, two people had met Stefan eyes was a guy with Shaggy dark hair and A girl with brown curly hair. Stefan stopped and stared.**

**"Fancy meeting you here Stefan and if it isn't the lovely Tatia, who would have thought right Katerina?"**

**All four eyes stopped and met each other.**


End file.
